<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You Caused It by ksj2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641399">And You Caused It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008'>ksj2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting fires to our insides for fun<br/>Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And You Caused It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖And You Caused It〗</p><p>CP: 尼尔/男主<br/>R．<br/>ABO设定。片段文，所以情节很不连贯，对不起……<br/>标题来自Daughter的Youth。</p><p> </p><p>Setting fires to our insides for fun<br/>Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong</p><p>+<br/>尼尔在转过走廊时，看到一个穿着绿裙子的小女孩咯咯笑着从那个人的办公室门前跑过，脑后一串串小麻花辫和裙摆一起在空气中划过弧度，留下一个欢快的背影，消失在另一边的拐角。<br/>“你带小孩过来了？”尼尔在把资料放进男人手里时顺口问了一句。<br/>男人扬起一边眉毛，看着尼尔，并没有回答他的话，然后低头翻看手里的资料。看了几句后他的右手无意识地搭在后颈上。<br/>尼尔控制不住地盯着对方手指摩擦那片皮肤，那里本应该是性腺的地方只剩下了一道几乎看不见的缝合痕迹。这是被尼尔记在心里的男人的习惯之一，也让他十分好奇对方移除性腺之前的真实性别是什么。他和另外的组员——能见得上面的那几个——有过短暂的赌局，关于男人的性别，和移除性腺的原因。之所以说是短暂，是因为在赌局开了不到十分钟后就被男人发现，然后这个赌局就被扼杀在了摇篮里。凡是参与的都被男人以各种方式罚了一通，落在尼尔身上就是负重跑十公里再加五千字的曲速理论论文，明明知道尼尔大学本科时最讨厌的就是这个。<br/>尼尔离开男人办公室时突然想起之前有人提到过的关于移除性腺手术的统计数据，超过50%是因为和伴侣分开，而这其中的70%是因为伴侣死亡。<br/>尼尔的手停留在门把手上，还是收回了。他抓了把本就乱糟糟的头发，挫败地回头时又看到了那个小女孩，对方从拐角探出头看着他。<br/>小女孩的眼睛是像水一样的浅蓝色，那眼形和鼻子几乎是男人的翻版。<br/>“哇……”尼尔感叹一声基因的神奇，弯下腰向女孩招手，“你好呀。”<br/>小女孩缩回头，又啪嗒啪嗒跑走了。</p><p>-<br/>当男人湿润的深棕色眼睛有些慌乱地看向他时，尼尔已经吸进了一肚子omega发情的气味。<br/>他的脑子因为那些信息素，荷尔蒙，生理本能，无论什么乱七八糟的玩意儿锈住了，手里的咖啡壶多倾斜几个角度，深色的液体溢出了白色的杯沿，滴落在托盘上，溅在了他的白衬衫上。<br/>尼尔看着男人的眼睛盯着他的脖子，他吞咽一口，喉结动了动，男人的眼睛闪了闪。<br/>“我——你，需要帮忙吗？”<br/>他的声音沙哑，口齿不清，可是男人听懂了。他放下手里的茶杯，手指勾住领口，眼睛却仍盯着他，让人恼怒的发情混乱中那船锚一样的清明。<br/>“可以么？”他在问他许可。<br/>尼尔贴上去吻住了男人的嘴唇。<br/>他们跌倒在床上时尼尔的衬衫已经被男人全部脱下。<br/>“真不愧是前CIA，连这种的训练都会有吗？“尼尔管不住自己的嘴。他永远都管不住。男人在未来因为此事说过他无数回，可是现在眼前情动的年轻男人只是配合似的笑了一下，他嘴唇的弧度贴上尼尔的脖子，胸膛，惹出尼尔喉咙里的一声呻吟。<br/>他们的四肢纠缠，在混乱中衣服一件一件落下，或许昂贵的衬衫被扯了口，可是男人也只是分神瞥了一眼，仅此一眼，然后重新看向尼尔。<br/>“你很美。”尼尔脱口而出。<br/>男人的动作稍微停顿了一下，他让自己缓缓坐在尼尔的大腿上，托着尼尔的下巴，看着他。<br/>“尼尔，”他开口，“为什么我总觉得，你好似很熟悉我了。”<br/>“知己知彼——”<br/>“不是那些任务调查的废话，你是真的熟悉我，你的眼神，”男人的手指——粗糙，带着隐秘的陈旧伤疤，却比未来的那双手更有活力——抚摸上尼尔的眼角，他的指腹轻轻擦过薄嫩的皮肤，尼尔颤抖，侧脸握住男人意外纤细的手腕，吻在了手心。<br/>“我以为你在发情，应该快忍不住了。”尼尔岔开了话题。<br/>“尼尔，你没有回答我。”<br/>“我们之后可以聊这个。”尼尔拉住男人的手腕，让他倾向自己，他吻上了腺体，嘴唇摩擦着那片发烫的皮肤。<br/>“只是帮我一下，不要标记。”男人眉头微蹙，想要躲开尼尔在那里施加的压力。<br/>“我不会标记。”尼尔呼出一口气，他闭上眼睛。<br/>男人听出了什么，他捧起尼尔的脸，看进他的眼睛。“嘿，看着我。”男人的声音低沉，像是一个包裹了糖衣的命令，一个尼尔已经服从了半生的命令。<br/>尼尔点点头，嗅着omega发情时令人情动的味道，张开手臂搂住男人的腰，“碰我，吻我？”<br/>男人微笑点头，“当然”。在酒店的灯光下他是那么完美，让尼尔心痛。<br/>男人开始轻啄尼尔的耳垂，脖子，肩膀，然后在尼尔肩膀上的雀斑上留恋着。他们已经光裸的下身压在一起，勃起被男人一只手握住挤压。尼尔的呻吟被鼓励，每一个呻吟换来男人一个温柔的吻或者是轻轻的一咬。尼尔顺从男人压在他胸上的手躺下，双手握着男人的腰肢，充满力量的肌肉在丝绸一般的皮肤下像是坚硬的钢铁，他的手掌沿着肌肉的线条向上滑，揉着男人丰满坚挺的胸肌。男人哼了一声，在已经挺立的乳头被碰到时咬住了手指关节，眼皮耷拉着看着尼尔。他的腰晃动，让尼尔已经很硬的阴茎在他的股缝里滑动着。<br/>“我很湿了。”男人只说了这么一句，尼尔差点就要交代在这里。<br/>他有些气急败坏，“你是故意的。”猛然起身将男人压在身下，换来的是对方从胸膛挤压出的闷笑。<br/>尼尔握着男人的脚踝将他的右腿架在自己的肩上，在挤进去龟头的时候却犹豫了，“我得向你确认……”<br/>“我是清醒地在要你操我，尼尔。”沙哑的声音是浇在火上的油，尼尔不再犹豫。<br/>他们的身体该死的契合，男人的里面湿软炙热，将尼尔全数接受。男人扬起了下巴，却也仅此而已，他没有任何声音，只是在尼尔扣着他的肩膀呼出自己都没意识到憋住的气后，侧头吻在尼尔汗湿的发际。<br/>“尼尔。”他将尼尔的名字吹进尼尔的耳朵。<br/>尼尔记得以前在哪本小说里看到过的关于性爱的描述*，说两人交缠的身体是莫比乌斯环，没有开始也没有结束。他现在才觉得那个比喻是如此精准。他们的四肢纠缠，男人搂着他的肩膀，像是要把他更深地纳入怀里。<br/>尼尔，尼尔，尼尔。<br/>男人没有任何床话也没有任何声音，只是一遍又一遍将尼尔的名字念叨出来。那些字体仿佛有了实体，从男人的嘴里出来，落在两人贴紧的汗湿的胸膛上，落在身下皱起来的床单上，落在男人的腹部上，被男人流水的阴茎打湿，跳过两人连接的地方，落在他们的脚边，床下，堆满了整个房间。<br/>尼尔恍惚间觉得自己的时间前进了好几年，他以为看着他的男人是未来的对方。这是什么，他在将自己抽出又埋进男人身体里时想，望着男人的深棕色的湿润的眼睛。<br/>我是否看到你对我的爱意，深沉的爱意，被时光包裹了一层又一层思念的爱意。</p><p>[原来你一直都是这样爱着我的吗。]</p><p>-<br/>男人的发情结束的很快，他说是因为发育缺陷的原因。<br/>“发情期短，发情的程度不高，以及平时没有味道，说实在很方便。”第二天早上两人都懒洋洋窝在床上吃客房服务点来的早餐时男人悠闲地说着。<br/>尼尔喝着橙汁，看着在慢吞吞吃炒鸡蛋的男人，喉头有些痒，然后问题就脱口而出，“你会让人标记你么？”<br/>男人瞥了他一眼——是尼尔熟悉的那个眼神。“不会。”<br/>喝进嘴里的橙汁发苦，尼尔艰难地吞咽下去，确认杯子里是黄色的橙汁而不是什么葡萄柚之类的。他放下杯子，拿掉男人的叉子然后将托盘和食物都放到床边的地摊上，在男人的抗议声中咬上男人的嘴唇。<br/>“第二轮？”<br/>男人就没了脾气。</p><p>+<br/>尼尔过了两天再次见到了那个小姑娘，是在外出和男人一起吃晚饭的路上。<br/>“我要去接一下我女儿。”<br/>“所以说那个果然是你女儿！”尼尔一脸我就知道的表情。<br/>男人还是那个看向尼尔像是在看小孩的眼神，坐进车里后整理着袖扣，明明袖扣和袖口都一丝不苟。<br/>车子停在了一个托儿所，那个小姑娘正在门口和老师说再见。男人打开车门下车，尼尔也连忙跟着下了车，看着男人将女孩抱了个满怀。<br/>小女孩靠在男人的腿边好奇地看着尼尔，和男人打了几个手语，男人也打回去，然后微笑着摸了摸女孩的头顶，指了指尼尔，这回他打手语的时候也出了声，“这个是尼尔。”<br/>“你好，今天正式见面，我是尼尔。”尼尔连忙打手语回去。小女孩很惊讶，然后那双浅蓝色的眼睛立马亮了，有些兴奋地咧嘴笑着，却还是害羞地蹭在了男人的腿后。<br/>“我不知道你会手语。”男人的声音有些不稳。<br/>尼尔却因为在努力跟小女孩交流，没有注意到男人的异常。“高中时候学的，有些生疏，但是我再练习几天就应该能跟得上你们的速度了。她会读唇语么？”<br/>男人沉默了一会儿，当尼尔困惑抬头时，他的脸上只有略自豪的微笑，“会，她很聪明。”</p><p>[和她父亲一样。]</p><p>+<br/>站在那个铁门面前，尼尔深吸一口气。<br/>男人还有另外的战友都站在他身后，给他们最后的道别。<br/>别的人都在整理自己身上的氧气罐，还有装备，尼尔掂着手里的氧气面罩，看向男人。男人沉默地站在那里，面无表情，像是一座山，沉稳，捉摸不透，是尼尔第一次遇见男人的样子。他有些不甘，却也跃跃欲试。<br/>“我一直在想，逆行到年轻的你的面前后我的第一句话该是什么。”尼尔笑着，看到男人眼里闪过的伤痛。<br/>“嘿，无论过去发生了什么，发生过的总会发生，这不是你告诉我的。”尼尔伸出手，“握个手吧。”<br/>男人伸出手握住他的，微微点头，“我记得你对我说过的第一句话。”<br/>“别剧透，你知道我最不喜欢剧透。”<br/>男人终于笑了，他摇摇头，“你还是你，一点都没有变。”<br/>“替我给你女儿道别，就说尼尔叔叔总会有一天再次和她见面的。”<br/>“……我会的。”</p><p>-<br/>尼尔之后又和男人来了第三轮，第四轮。他们会忙里偷闲地找着空隙贴在一起，哪怕只是口交或者是一起撸一发。跟男人比起来尼尔总显得有些过分犹豫，但是男人总会有办法让他和他一起沉沦。<br/>男人才刚跪在地上给他口交过，因为他说了句什么，或者只是轻轻在尼尔耳垂的一咬，尼尔有些记不清了，说实在的男人的信息素味道真的像是迷药，迷得他昏昏沉沉，等清醒一点，他已经将男人压在墙上进入。<br/>是个迅速但又无比色情的性爱，尼尔却成结了。<br/>“操。”尼尔倒吸一口气。<br/>男人被突然撑开的痛楚和快感惹出一声惊叫，撑着墙壁喘息着，“能拔出去么——操，别拔——”<br/>尼尔被男人的痛呼吓到，赶紧僵住不动。“啊……抱歉……”<br/>男人无奈地笑了一声，“无所谓了，我会记得吃避孕药。你别标记我就好。”<br/>尼尔正张开的嘴巴啪嗒合上了，有些可惜地舔舔嘴唇，“好吧。”<br/>“尼尔，我们讨论过这个的。”男人侧头瞥着他，可惜体位的原因他的眼神杀伤力也没那么大。<br/>“是，是。”尼尔扶着男人的腰，将自己贴上对方的后背。“结还有几分钟才能消掉，让我靠一会儿吧。”<br/>“不用客气。”<br/>男人的身高比尼尔低了一点，现在被尼尔整个搂在怀里。尼尔喜欢这样的姿势，让他有种在守护着对方的成就感，而这动作也像是事后的温存，令人舒适又眷恋。<br/>“尼尔。”<br/>“嗯？”尼尔顶了下胯，被男人在胳膊上扇了一下。<br/>“还没消掉？”<br/>“……你知道你有些破坏气氛吧。”</p><p>-<br/>尼尔意识到些事情。<br/>他回头看向男人，男人脸上的痛苦的表情没有掩去。年轻的男人就是比未来的那个好懂多了，表情都更直接——眉头紧蹙，眼圈发红——可是他还是没有说话，抿起来的嘴唇颤抖着，却还是守住了那些话语，生怕自己开口，就会失去阵地。<br/>尼尔知道自己总是那个先投降的，于是他欣然走上去，张开手臂，将男人抱进怀里。男人的手抓紧他的背，不愿意放手。<br/>“嘿，这不是结束，是个开始。”<br/>是很多事情的开始。<br/>他闭上眼睛闻着他已经熟悉的味道，而这份熟悉里夹了一点点惊喜，是那个让他思念了整个逆行时光的存在。<br/>“我在未来等你，”我的爱人。</p><p>END.</p><p>*书是姐姐的守护者<br/>未来的男主很寡妇啊——<br/>结尾是穿越时空的少女！！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>